The Loss of a Friend
by Baby Bear
Summary: Based on a True story


Title: The Loss of a Friend  
Author: Baby Bear  
Rating: G  
  
A.N.- This story is based on a true story that happened on January 5, 2001. It affected my whole school and the lives of many. This is serious and can happen to anyone in this world. We are only mortal. In this story, Serena and the girls are in ninth grade. Darien and Andrew are in tenth. Please, just go along with it for the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I am just using the names and characters for the story.  
  
  
The Loss of a Friend  
  
Serena Tsukino whistled as she skipped to school. It was a dank January morning, but she still had her spirits high. She swung her bag in her right hand as she turned around the corner and looked at her watch. '7:00!' She thought in amusement. She'd surprise her friends and teacher this morning. Thinking of nothing bad, she continued her way to school to take her exams.   
  
*****  
  
"WOW, Serena! You're early!" mused a surprised Lita as she saw her friend enter into the classroom.   
  
"Yeah! I know isn't it a miracle!?" She laughed as she took her seat next to her friend.  
  
"Yeah! I know...it's like a first. I can't wait to see Ms. H's face when she comes in!"  
  
Serena just giggled lightly. As they had expected, Ms. H was extrememly surprised with the expression of shock written clearly on her face. It remained there through most of the first exam. Serena tried her hardest to remember what the girls had studied over and was proud of each of her answers. She smiled as she handed it in.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, students. You have a fifteen minute break. When that's finished come back and be ready to take your second exam." Ms. Haruna ordered as she straightened the papers on her desk.  
  
The girls smiled at each other and met up with Amy and Mina in the lunch room. "So how do you think you did?" Amy asked Serena as she sat down.  
  
"I think I did really good! I think that study group last night helped a whole lot!" Serena exclaimed through sips of her coke.  
  
"Have you guys seen Drew this morning?" Mina asked as she glanced around the lunchroom looking for her crush.  
  
"No, I haven't seen him since the arcade yesterday.." Lita said as she took a bite of the cookie that she had just bought.  
  
"Me neither..." Serena answered biting her lower lip."I'll be right back ok?"   
  
She stood up and headed towards her rival. "Darien?" She asked quietly from behind him.  
  
Darien blinked and turned around with a smirk. "Why, hello Meatball Head! What do you want?"  
  
She growled lightly clenching her fists. "We were just wondering if you've seen Andrew at all this morning. Cause we haven't seen him all day."  
  
"Oh, I haven't seen him either. He probably just slept in or something. I'm sure he's fine." Darien answered turning back to his friends.   
  
Serena sighed and turned away heading back to the group to tell them.  
After fifteen minutes of chatting the girls headed back to their home room to take their last bit of exams.   
  
*****  
  
Four girls were huddled in the corner of their Biology room chatting away. They were all laughing and enjoying each others company when their teacher made an announcement. "Everyone, please go to the gym and sit together in the bleachers." Leaving it at that he held open the doors as they all headed towards the gym  
  
"I wonder what this is about.." Mina asked lightly.  
  
"I dunno.." Lita replied.  
  
Serena walked with them wondering as well. The whole high-school student body sat together in the middle of the bleachers as they waited for the announcement. She turned around frowning as someone pulled her pigtails. Darien sat behind her with a smug grin on his face. She turned back around grumbling lightly.   
  
"Attention everyone." Came the loud voice of the principal as he stood in front of everyone. "This is very difficult to say," He started tears forming in his eyes,"There is no easy way to say this. So please just listen. Andrew Furahata died this morning on the way to school."  
  
Many gasps and wails went out through the whole group. "NO!" cried Serena. Her eyes growing wide. Her hand flew to her mouth as she tried to stop her screams. Hot tears trailed down her face as she felt close to faintness. Two arms went around her from behind holding her up. She felt dizzy and could hear the crying of her friends next to her.  
  
"From what I've heard, he was on his way to school about eight this morning. There was ice on the road. He hit a patch and lost control of the car. He ran off the road and hit a light pole. The pole snapped in two. He wasn't wearing his seatbelt at the time and was thrown from the car. Doctors said there was no hope, and that he died upon impact."  
  
Serena burst out in tears as she felt her friends holding onto her. She could hear the faint sniffle of the person behind, who was holding her up from fainting. She turned her head lightly to look at Darien who was on his knees behind her. Tears falling from his eyes. She turned from her friends and enveloped him in a tight hug as she let her own tears fall.  
  
*****  
  
January 7,2001  
  
Serena and her friends sat in the back row of the service. All wearing robes of black a single rose laying in the lap. Everyone was saying their last goodbyes to their beloved Andrew. Each girl followed afterwards, leaving Serena last. She didn't want to say goodbye to the guy she had been so close to, like a brother. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Darien. She closed her eyes and allowed him to lead her to the closed coffin. She reopened them as they stopped and bit her lip to stop from screaming. She allowed the tears to flow freely. Laying the rose gently ontop of the casket, she turned away with Darien saying his last good-byes to his bestfriend. She fell against him as his arm went around her waist and they left the burial ground. They needed each other now.  
Because the loss of a friend.  
  
**************************  
  
This story is dedicated to Ryan Yaboro who died Friday, January 5,2001. The spelling of the last name may be wrong since I did not know this boy. But many of my school mates did. I pray now for each one of those schoolmates and for his sister Lane. These two were very close, I have heard. And I know there is no easy way to take it. The information on how this boy died is all true. Please take the time to pray for Ryan's family, and friends.   
  
Baby Bear  
  



End file.
